Say His Name: Christmas Oneshot
by Utasora
Summary: The trio are relaxing and enjoying themselves a happy Christmas at the Grimmauld Place with friends and family. Ron and Hermione have a bit of a chat. Holidays always do bring out the best in people :  - Written before book7 released, fluff, R&R! ;*


**A/N: This is an old one-shot of mine I wrote around Christmas time a few years ago. I posted it on my deviantART and finally made my lazy arse post it over here :) As stated in the summary, I wrote this before the 7th book was released, so excuse any differences. Yes, this is fluff, and yes, the mistletoe idea has been overused so often, but I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know your thoughts in a review~ :3**

* * *

><p>A seventeen-year-old Hermione sat next to a roaring fire on the hearth, watching the flames tickle the sides of the yule logs, letting the soft orange glow bathe her in warmth. She was completely ignorant of all the Christmas cheer being shouted from every corner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place's downstairs den. She sighed and smiled contently to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest, loving the warm sweater Mrs. Weasley had made her for Christmas this year. The sweater was a navy blue with a chocolate brown 'H' knitted on the front. Both were her favorite colours.<p>

Ron Weasley, still as frecklely and tall as ever, bent down behind Hermione and whispered into her ear, "Now why aren't you joining in on the celebrations? Too un-prefect-like for you?" Hermione jumped as his warm breath gave shivers down her spine. She giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully after he sat down next to her.

"And why aren't you, Ronald Weasley, getting drunk on firewhiskey?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Fred and George drank most of it and mum poured the rest out," Ron answered in a truthful tone, making Hermione laugh at the puppy-like-pout look on his face. Ron smiled at Hermione's laugh and asked again, "Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us? I thought you'd like to join in as much as anyone."

"I'm just thinking about everything we've been through, Ron. It's amazing we've got this far..." Hermione answered, looking deep into the fire, as though not even viewing the crackling flames.

"And how come that's amazing to you? We're the Harry Potter trio," Hermione smiled at another one of Ron's feeble attempt to give their little 'team' a nickname, "We're unstoppable. Unbeatable. And we will defeat You-Know-Who " Hermione frowned at this last word.

"For God's sake, Ron, just call Voldemort by his name," Hermione said, exasperated.

"I will... Just not right now..." Ron mumbled, the tops of his ears going pink. Hermione, deciding not the push the subject, especially since it was Christmas Day, bit her tongue and fell silent.

Hermione and Ron leaned back at the same time against the moldy couch. Hermione quickly glanced at Ron to see if he had noticed they did that simultaneously; Ron seemed to notice nothing. What he did notice was that their shoulder were touching. Hermione felt herself going red and also noticed that Ron was turning his own special shade of crimson.

"Doyoindifiutyrmrounou?" asked Ron suddenly. He had said so fast and nervously that he seemed to speak only a single word.

"Pardon?" asked Hermione, thoroughly confused.

"Do you mind if I put my arm around you?" slowly repeated Ron, looking at the rug instead of meeting Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt herself go a darker shade of red, but none of the less smiled to herself.

"Sure," she replied in a quiet voice. Ron looked up, surprised by Hermione's response, as though he expected her to completely reject his request.

Recovering from his state of surprise, Ron smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Now Hermione was the one who was shocked. She had expected someone as thick as Ron to only do the friendly gesture of putting his arm around her shoulders.

_But then again_, Hermione thought as she up looked at the lopsided grin of the redhead, _he seems to be getting _thinner_ every day._

"Mistletoe!" someone yelled over all the ruckus. Hermione turned to see Ginny pointing to random spots on the ceiling. Hermione followed the directions her finger were pointing to up to to the ceiling had magically been spotted with mistletoe. Hermione watched as Harry gave Ginny a light kiss on the cheek, Tonks giggled madly as Lupin gave her a kiss on the nose, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissed each other like high school sweethearts. Hermione smiled at the happiness of the scene.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by someone nudging her in the side. Hermione looked around at Ron quizzically. He looked directly up at the ceiling. Hermione followed the suit and saw a group of green plants tied tightly with a red ribbon.

Hermione looked back down at Ron to see he was smiling and, oddly, not blushing. Before Hermione could say anything, Ron leaned in and his lips made contact with her's. Hermione closed her eyes as her stomach swooped merrily within her and her heart floated as it became lighter and lighter. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she felt Ron's other arm wrap around her waist and, instinctively, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, deepening the kiss.

When Hermione's head felt as though it might explode from lack of oxygen, she finally pulled out of the kiss. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, and then Ron whispered, "Wow."

Hermione wanted to say the same, but all she could manage was a smile. She was momentarily breathless from the beauty of the kiss and the sparkle in Ron's royal blue eyes.

All around them, clapping started up. Hermione and Ron looked around wildly. Everyone in the room was clapping. Harry shouted, "'Bout time!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Everyone turned back to what they were doing, smiling and laughing again. Ron laughed himself and hugged Hermione. Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest, smiling.

"I'll always protect you, even after we defeat V- Voldemort..." Ron whispered into Hermione's hair. Hermione gave as a small gasp when she heard Ron say Voldemort's name.

Hermione smiled and answered, "Same here."


End file.
